


GRAM GRAM WHY ARE ALL OF THESE MOJAS ON THE FOOR

by KirMun



Category: Locoroco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirMun/pseuds/KirMun
Summary: A few Locorocos encounter an odd old lady being bullied by some BuiBui.Little did they know that this odd old lady would cause them more harm than good...





	GRAM GRAM WHY ARE ALL OF THESE MOJAS ON THE FOOR

**Author's Note:**

> General Locoroco fic. This website needs more locoroco fics tbh. This is just a general short fanfic about Galanmar throughout the game. Locoroco 2 is good, please play it. That's all I got.  
> Also, if you're curious about the Locoroco language / locoroco in general, check this out.  
> https://locoroco.fandom.com/wiki/LocoRoco_(species)

“Pekere-teshi…”

A weak voice called out desperately in the Locoroco’s native language. After the abrupt swoop-by from the BuiBui’s, the currently reunited Locorocos were quick to notice what looked like a helpless old woman, being pelted with spiked togehs. The BuiBuis giggled and sneered as she whimpered in what seemed like pain.  
“Pellejitta!” Kulche cried out at the sight, as the other three followed suit. The old lady muttered more distressed words within the Locoroco’s language, when the BuiBui’s abruptly stopped, grinned down at the odd old lady, and went off, to probably do something even worse than basically beating up an old lady. Her eyes lit up as the four hopped towards her.  
“Cheburraaa!” Galanmar exclaimed, seemingly fluent in the Locoroco language. Which was… Odd, the Locorocos had never seen her around before. The innocent creatures were to be relieved to notice the old woman give off a mischievous glint.  
Just like that, she had gained the trust of the Locoroco. Now all she had to do was wait. Wait and watch the Locorocos gradually undo what the Mojas had done. Little did they know they had a very important moja sitting at what was basically home base.

…

“Majoliné, Majoliné, Majoliné…” Galanmar cooed, casually waltzing through Dolangomeri and appearing at the temporary home of one of the other Moja leaders. The more refined moja quickly turned from the cake she was in the middle of making, her annoyed sneer quickly turning into a gentle smile when she realized who it was.  
“Oh, mother. I didn’t realize it was you.” Majoliné’s heels clacked as she approached her much shorter family member. “Did you get the trust of those inhabitants?”  
“Of course, I did. Thanks to those BuiBuis you were able to create, I was able to create the perfect ruse.” The older moja let out a sigh. “It still baffles me how your son was defeated by those round creatures… They act nothing more like children.”  
Majoliné frowned a bit at this. The other did have a point. How did Bonmucho get defeated by such small creatures? All they did was sing those dumb, unrefined songs and eat berries. She remembered, his son in his weakest form, crying at her feet when he returned from his first attempt at taking over the planet they were standing on.  
“It won’t happen again. There’s three of us. If Bonmucho couldn’t stop them alone, it’s no issue when there’s triple of us this time, right?” Majoliné hummed, as she patted Galanmar on the head. Galanmar smiled.  
“If all else fails, somehow, I’ll be here for you, my sweet.” The older Moja hummed back. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have children to manipulate.”

…

Galanmar had heard that Bonmucho was defeated. Again. While Majoliné angrily sent out more BuiBui and Moja troops to combat the Locoroco, Galanmar returned, to visit a very wounded young moja leader.  
“How’s my favorite grandson?” Galanmar cackles to herself as she sees his angry, scrunched up face. He was in his weakest form, just a ball of Moja. The once terrifying creature could only manage a few weak growls.  
“That’s no way to talk to your grandmother.” She hummed, gently, as she approached the ball of Moja. BuiBui’s were awkwardly tending to his wounds. “I see those Locoroco have bested you again. They are sure making some progress, getting rid of the muck that we placed around the planet.”  
“They just got lucky!” Bonmucho snarled back, his damaged mustache furrowing up. Galanmar chuckled.  
“A usual saying goes on most planets is that the ‘third time’s a charm’, my dear.”  
“Bah! You’ve never fought them, grandmother! You have no idea what it’s like!”  
Galanmar paused, before casually settling down next to the ball of anger and possible teen angst.  
“I’ve told you of the many stories of the times where I’ve had my fleets of moja sap planets of their life energy, my dear.” She adjusted her glasses with her boney, gloved fingers. “Trust me, this will be another one of those stories. Just let your mother and I take care of this for now, alright?”  
“…Fine.” Bonmucho huffed. “But I’m helping mother if anything happens. I want to see those dumb singing orbs suffer.” He growled as Galanmar patted his head.  
“That’s fine, dearie. If your mother somehow fails, I’ll be here for you, in the end.”  
…  
Old eyes watched as she watched Majoliné and Bonmucho flee from the planet. Part of her was shocked at this, but it didn’t mean she hadn’t anticipated such an event. She watched the Locorocos and the other inhabitants of the planet celebrate, seething hatred rising under that toothy smile. She stared upwards. They were specks, but they were there. The moja muck that the Locoroco had expelled from the planet. It was a lot like pollution, it only rose into the top layer of the atmosphere. Galanmar snarled.  
“I don’t have a chance if they don’t get rid of all of the muck…” She growled, as she glanced at a MuiMui that was only slightly nearby. “Fine. I’ll just… Wait until they get rid of it all. There’s only a little more left. Then I can finalize my plan. I’ll avenge both my daughter and my grandson… Fufufufu…”  
To be honest, she didn’t need to wait long. With Locorocos being able to run free without the worry of Mojas trying to eat them, they were able to find nooks and crannies that held the gunk, and expelled them into the air, thinking they were done with everything. Galanmar watched as every cloud of the muck entered the sky. Her lips quivered as she cackled, flying casually into the atmosphere with ease.  
“I’ve destroyed many worlds before yours, children.” She snarled down at the planet as the muck around her clung onto her, fusing into her form and expanding into an abomination of muck that seemingly blanketed the planet in darkness. “Lucky for those ones, it wasn’t personal.”  
Galanmar could feel her body melt and transform into the muck. The old Moja hadn’t felt like this in what seemed like ages. She didn’t even care that a MuiMui ship holding a Locoroco was heading right into the muck, she felt nothing short of a god. Stone bullets pelted at the muck as she revealed herself, her form twitching as spikey muck clung onto her very form.  
“Noi!” Kulche angrily cried out as he was dangled by the MuiMui ship. “Baccan-nee! Agulesso-roleeta!”  
Galanmar laughed right in their faces, deadly spikes flying everywhere.  
“For someone easily manipulated, you sure caught on fast that I betrayed you.” She cackled, black ooze dripping from her mouth as she retreated more into the muck, the MuiMui narrowly escaping dark ends as they perused. They couldn’t anticipate Galanmar’s last ditch effort to destroy them all.  
Hell hath no fury like a grandmother scoured.  
The beast roared, four large, mutated arms forcing themselves out of the muck. This form looked like her family member’s true forms, only much more grotesque. She threw herself at the tiny ship and its holders, aiming to crush them with a choking tackle. She did not consider, however, the fact that MuiMui’s bullets ran through her faster as she did so. She let out a terrible, dying screech, as the muck dissipated. She felt herself deteriorating into her weakest form. She tried to take solace on the closest planet, but it literally rejected her by blowing her away into the cosmos…  
…Causing her to literally crash into her weakened family members. Majoliné and Bonmucho awkwardly blinked at Galanmar, who simply whined in reply.  
“…”  
They were silent on the entire trip back to their home.


End file.
